A Thousand Miles
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: Plz review :D I'm not good at summaries follow plz
1. Getting Ready

**Chapter One**

**I kno I have alot if stories to update I an I promise I just had this story in mind. Enjoy...**

I sit on my bed humming my way threw the lyrics. '_Why do I keep messing up the first_ _verse? If I mess up, I might loose my chances of being famous_,' I thought. I went threw the verse one more time. "They tell me it's nice this time, down on Earth. But my head is in the clouds I'm acting weird." I smiled. _'Cant wait to perform at the club_ _tonight_', I thought humming the song again. I stand up and look at the poster up on my wall. '_Ryan oh Ryan_ _Gosling'_, I thought. In the picture he was wearing blue jeans, that's it. '_No shirt... Yum,'_ I said to myself. Grabbing my towel, I take one more look at the poster. I smiled and jumped in the shower.

* * *

I grab my skate board and head out the door. My friends, Phil and Cameron were waiting for me outside. "What's up guys!" I held my skate board in one hand. We did our hand shake and Cam spoke up.

"Phil got the stuff," Cam said hitting my arm, softly.

"You got the fake ID's?" I tried to reach for his pocket.

"Ha Ha, not so fast. I will give it to you before we get in the club." Tyler announced and slapped my hand away.

"Dude I hope your not wearing *that* to the club." Cameron pointed at me.

"Hey, whats wrong with what I have on?" I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Eddie, come on"- I interrupted Phil, "What?!" I said.

"Dude your wearing gray sweat pants with a blue shirt!" Phil said mocking me by throwing up his arms. I toke a deep breath.

"What do you want me to wear?" Looking at Phil, he looked at Cameron and signed. "What now."

"Lets go to my house, I bet there is something there." Phil replied. We all got on our skate boards and headed to Phil's house.

* * *

_One hour later_

_'Ok on more hour left... Wait no clothes. I have on gray sweat pants with a pink shirt...' _Before I lost my mind, the door bell interrupted my thoughts. I got up from the couch and went to answer the door. "Hey girl!" My best friend, Melissa said. She walked in the house and sat down on the couch. Closing the door I sat next to her.

"So what's up, what brings you here?" I asked. She got up and started walking toward my bedroom.

"You need an outfit for tonight." She responded before she entered my room. _'I can't believe she know. Well what did u expect. Cameron can't keep his mouth shut.' _I got up from the couch and slowly started walking towards my room. As I was slowly walking I saw Mel's head peak out if my room. "Come on Lo..."

"Come on we just sat down..." I said grumpy. Mel shot me a glare. "Ok, Ok I'm coming." I stared walking faster. When I got in my room I sat on the bed. "Get ready for the huge makeover," I whispered to myself hoping Mel wouldn't hear.

"I heard that Lo. And btw cupcake your one hundred percent right." Melissa said._'Dammit, I thought she wouldn't hear me.'_

* * *

"There, now you actually look attractive. Can I have your number?" Cameron said laughing. I shot him a glare and he stooped laughing._  
_

"Guys I look like... Another Phil." I pointed to him and he signed.

"Come on Eddie, lets go now." Phil said and headed out the door.

* * *

_Ten_ minutes later

Melissa and me where driving to the club. _'I can't believe what she picked out for me. My mother can't see me in this.' _I heard my phone vibrate. Looking away from the road I ask Mel, "Can you get that for me please?" I looked back at the road._ 'It's probably Cam. He is always texting me. Well he does like me.'_

"It's Cameron, he said, Can't wait to see you tonight Ik ur looking sexy." I smiled and Mel caught it. "Don't think I didn't see that face. He thinks your sexy and you think he is too." I looked at her and said, "We are just friends." Mel looked at me. "Honestly." '_I_ _hope Cam_ _brought Eddie like he said he was.'_

_Love,_

_Orieana _

* * *

End of chapter srry if sHort I hope u enjoyed gn plz review

10:48


	2. Loren Tate who?

Chapter Two

"Yo, this place is packed!" Cameron said excited. Phil toke the IDs out his pocket and gave it to us.

"Dude, you put me as age thirty!" My eyes basically popped out of my head._ 'I can't_ _believe this. I don't look thirty. Wait, do I?' _Glancing over Cameron's shoulder I look at his ( fake ) driver lisence._ 'He put his as twenty two years old!'_

"Phil, how and where did you get these. Wait, are these Conterfit?" Phil pulled us the side.

"Shut the hell up Cam. there are cops all around here."_ 'Ok now I better speak up.'_

"Guys. Hello, I'm not thirty!" They ignored me and started started walking in. We showed them our drivers lisence and toke a table close to the stage. "Man, I can't wait to see sexy hot juicy-" Phil cut me off.

"Dude, really, just stop freaking talking." I rolled my eyes at him and looked around. A girl came up to our table._ 'Big boobs and everything. Nice round butt. She got the whole package right there.' _Cameron snappedin my face and I got back to reality.

"So any way your waitress will be right with you. By the way her name is Loren." The lady left our table._ 'Why_ _can't she come back she had the full package.'_Another girl walked up to our table. '_She looks hard to get, aye I can break her.'__  
_

* * *

"Hi myname is Loren and ill be serving you."_ 'Eddie came.. I owe Cam. Man, Eddie is all grown up. And he looks handsome, but not better than Ryan Gosling.' _

"Hey Loren." Cameron waved. Phil looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Loren, your here so that means Melissa cant be so far behind." Phil said annoyed. Eddie was just staring at me weird like he did t know who I was.

"Whatever. So Hey Eddie, remember me, Loren Tate." He tilted his head. Eddie looked at Phil and shrugged his shoulders. _'He doesnt_ _remember me? He girl who he used to flirt with. The one he always used to pick on. Like come on, it's only been a year.'_

* * *

_"_Um a Loren. I don't know one?" '_Now I really screwed up. How can I not remember, she is good looking.' _

_"_Well I guess I'm gonna have to take your orders later." She walked away quickly and went behind the curtains. _  
_

"You ass hole you had a crush on her in middle school and some of high school. Then she moved." I started to think alittle back. I scratched my head. A Loud noise from the stage interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok can I have everyone's attention? We have a special person performing tonight. Every one put your hands up for Loren Tate." The guy got of stage. '_Loren? Loren from kindergarten, middle, And high school. The one who loves to sing.'_ I stood up and yelled, "WHOAH GO LOREN." She got on the stage and had her guitar in her hand. She grabbed the microphone.

"Ok guys I'm going to sing a song I wrote called, Might as Well Be Mars. I hope you guys like it. She looked at me and smiled. "Does that smile mean I can get into her pants tonight," I laughed. Cam and Phil looked at me and shook there heads. "What I was joking."

Love,

Orieana

* * *

End of chapter srry if short plz review and follow/fav gn and have a nice day

8:56 4-25-13


End file.
